Justice and Love
by BruceXDiana
Summary: As The Dark Knight protects the city of Gotham, Superman sends the Amazon princes Diana to help him. However, Diana forms feelings for the playboy Bruce Wayne, and wonders if he is The Dark Knight. But when Bruce feels the same way about Diana, he wonders is he will tell her who Batman really is. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

As The Dark Knight protects the city of Gotham, Superman sends the Amazon princes Diana to help him. However, Diana forms feelings for the playboy Bruce Wayne, and wonders if he is The Dark Knight. But when Bruce feels the same way about Diana, he wonders is he will tell her who Batman really is. Rated T for safety.

The Justice League and Batman belong to DC Comics. I OWN NOTHING! Except for the Characters I made up. :)

This fan fic is based on Batman begins, The Dark Knight, and The Justice league.  
Btw, I do not picture the animated Justice League when I'm writing this. I try to picture real characters. Please enjoy! :)

Chapter one:

Batman was enjoying his view of Gotham, knowing he would have to meet with Gordon in a few minutes.  
He sighed and was about to make his way over the roof tops, when he herd Clarks voice behind him.  
"Bruce, can I talk to you?" he ask. Batman sighed.  
"Yes, go on Kal." Clark grinned.  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to send one of The Justice league members here to maybe help you." Batman gave Clark a glare and sighed heavily.  
"Clark, I don't need any help. I am fine doing work alone."  
"Fine, I'll put it this way, I'll send a beautiful Amazon princes to help you," Clark added "And it's either her or Wally, I'm not fighting you on this Bruce."  
"Fine, I'll chose the Amazon," Batman sighed, "But I'm telling you now that I would rather work alone." Clark was now grinning from ear to ear.  
"I'll give her the message that you will have her." With that, Clark beamed up to the watch tower, leaving Batman to sort his thoughts. As he scanned the roof tops, thinking he should get a move on. But before Batman could do anything, he herd foot steps behind him. He turned around and saw a beautiful young women with long black hair, and flashing blue eyes standing in front of him.  
"I'm guessing your The Batman?" she ask grinning.  
"Yes, and you are?" Batman ask trying to hide a smile.  
"I'm Wonder Woman," She replied "Or better known as Diana." Batman nodded, but when she held out her hand for him to shake, he was surprised that he gently kissed it instead. Diana blushed, knowing Batman would be a gentleman, but was wrong when his face returned into a frown. "Let's head over to see James Gordon," he said. Diana frowned at his sudden mood swing, and followed Batman, hoping maybe the mood would change. As they got to the edge of the roof, Batman jumped down, and spread out his cape like wings, flying through the roof tops of Gotham. Diana grinned at the thought that she could already fly, and flew up next to him. As the two made their way through Gotham, Batman made a note to himself, that Clark was going to have it for sending him help.  
"You know? I think we will make a great team," Diana said out of the blue as they landed on the roof top where James Gordon was standing.  
"Batman, I see you have brought a partner with you tonight," Gordon said giving Diana a nod. "And a beautiful one at that,"  
"Yes, meet my partner Wonder Woman," Batman said in a deep voice. Diana fully admired his voice already. She had not been here long, and was already enjoying working with The Justice League, and was looking forward to working with Batman. Gordon handed Batman a folder, and he looked through it nodding.  
"You might not want to hear this, but The Joker is out again, and we think he is working on some sort of dangerous plan," Gordon said looking behind his shoulder as if nervous.  
"I'll get right at it," Batman said. With that, he handed Gordon the folder, and leapt of the roof. Diana sighed, and smiled at Gordon before following the caped crusader. She flew up besides him, and focused on their destination ahead. The two landed on yet another roof top, and scanned the ground below. Diana followed Batman's gaze, and saw two snipers on the building in front of them.  
"Stay low," Batman whispered. Diana crouched down next to him, and wondered what they would be doing next. "I'm going to sneak up on the one on the right. I want you to take care of the left one." Diana nodded, and quietly, flew to the next building, creeping up slowly behind the sniper on the left. She saw Bruce motion to her, and she punched the sniper right on the back of the head. When both snipers where down, Diana grinned at Batman. Batman had to smile back, and noticed three more snipers coming their way. Diana turned in time to hit one of them square in the jaw. Batman grabbed the other two by the backs of their necks, and swung them into each other. With five down, He thought there had to be more, but was glad when the coast was clear. They moved on, and Batman was glad they didn't come across any more of The Jokers snipers.

After the two worked together long into the night, Batman decided he needed to return to the Wayne mansion. Diana sensed their work was done for the night, and turned to face him.  
"Are you going to need me tomorrow night?" she ask hopefully. Batman thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Ok then, see you tomorrow Batman," Diana said smiling.  
"Goodnight Diana," Batman said as she walked away.  
When Diana had gone back to the watch tower, Batman smiled to himself, thinking of how strange he was acting around Diana. It wasn't because she was the most beautiful women he had ever met, it was because of her personalty that seemed to make him feel at ease.  
When Batman returned to the mansion, Alfred met him in the cave grinning.  
"Master Wayne, it looks like something interesting has happened to you," he said.  
"What? Why?" Batman ask tarring away from his thoughts.  
"Oh, it's just that your smiling," Alfred replied, his eyes twinkling.  
"Oh, um. Never mind, lets just say Clark made my day," Batman said trying to convince Alfred it was nothing.  
"Might I ask you why Master Wayne?" Batman sighed.  
"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm a bit tired," he said letting out a yawn.  
"Vary well Master Wayne. Do you need anything before you retire for the night?"  
"No, but thank you Alfred," Batman said heading up to his room. He changed, and then crawled into his bed. His thoughts returned to Diana, thinking on how he might enjoy her company. Bruce smiled to him self, and fell into a deep restful sleep.

A/N

Sorry if my first chapter is a little short, but don't worry. I'll have more up soon once I get more ideas. My first chapters are not as good, because I rarely have good ideas for the first. But once I start getting more to the middle, things start getting interesting.  
But I do have a point of view on the characters, I did and will use the same characters that were from Batman Begins, The Dark Knight And The Dark Knight Rises. And I might add a couple of my own made up characters once I start writing more ^_^  
I used Christian Bale as Batman because I thought of how sweet he is as Bruce Wayne in the movie and knew the Diana and Bruce relationship would be more romantic if Bruce formed a love for Diana without worrying about anything.

Please rate and review. I seem to write faster knowing everyone had enjoyed what I have written so far.

Chapter two and three are coming soon, so please look out for it. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! This one is longer, and more interesting. :3

Please enjoy!

_  
Chapter Two

The next morning, Diana decided she would explore Gotham when it was light outside, to maybe get used to her surroundings. She really wanted to get to know Batman better, but she did not know where to find him.  
When Diana arrived, she headed for a nearby coffee shop to get something to eat. She was about to sit down at a booth, when she noticed Barbara Gordon walk in. Diana and Barbara had been friends only for a few weeks. Diana knew her because Kara had introduced the two.  
"Hello Diana!" Barbara said walking over to her table.  
"Hi Betty," Diana said nodding.  
"May I join you?" Barbra asked. Diana gave her friend a grin.  
"Sure, I do need the company," Barbara sat down across from Diana and started to look through the menu. "So what are you doing in Gotham?" Barbara asked still looking through the menu.  
"Oh, well, I was thinking about getting to know this place better," Diana replied smiling.  
"Oh I get it," Barbara said grinning. Diana gave Barbara a questioning look.  
"Well, I wanted to get a good look of Gotham, because, Clark sent me here to be Batman's partner," Diana said lowering her voice. Barbara grinned.  
"Did Batman agree that you could?" she asked, grinning.  
"Well, I guess," Diana said thinking of the night before.  
The two ordered their food and talked the play boy Bruce Wayne.  
When their food arrived, Diana was about to bight into her ham and cheese sandwich, when Barbara gasp. "Speaking of Bruce Wayne," she said eyeing Diana. "Look behind you."  
Diana looked behind her, as Bruce Wayne came into the coffee shop trying to avoid a crowd of news reporters and cameras. Diana quickly looked away blushing when he caught her gaze.  
"Oh, so you like him?" Barbara said giggling. Diana's cheeks grew redder.  
"Well, yes but..." Diana trailed off when Bruce stopped at their table.  
"Hello ladies," he said smiling at Diana. Diana gave him a light smile, and looked over at Barbara who was not so shy.  
"Hello," Barbara said. "Has anything interesting been happening to you lately?"  
"Well, yes. How did you know?" Bruce ask looking over at Diana.  
"I just know theses things," Barbara replied giving Diana a grin. Diana knew Barbara was trying to pair her and Bruce up, you could tell by the mischievous grin she had on her face.  
"Well I'll see you two later," Bruce said walking away. Diana let out the breath she was holding in. "I can't believe you were trying-" Diana trailed off.  
"Oh so you noticed?" Barbara said knowingly.  
"Noticed what?" Diana asked growing frustrated.  
"That I was trying to pair you two up," Barbara replied. Diana glared, and then took a sip of her water. "He is cute isn't he?" Barbara asked.  
"What? Oh I guess," Diana replied. Barbara smirked.  
"Well, at least I got you two to notice each other," she said. Diana smiled, and then finished her sandwich.

Bruce drove home, thinking about when he ran into Barbara and one of her friends at the coffee shop. He could not forget how familiar Barbara's friend looked. Maybe it was her blue eyes? But Bruce knew he would run into Barbara again and would ask of her friends name.  
When Bruce walked into the Wayne Mansion, as Alfred met him at the door.  
"Master Wayne, don't you remember that you have to go to a Gotham charity dinner at five o'clock? You where supposed to be the main guest." Bruce startled for a moment.  
"Oh I completely forgot about that Alfred!" He said. Alfred smiled.  
"I have already laid out what you need on your bed, so you should get ready so you won't be late." Bruce nodded and headed to his room to change.

When Bruce arrived at the dinner, and was surprised when he saw James Gordon and his family. Of course Barbara was there, and she had brought two of her friends. He recognized Kara, and the beautiful blue eyed women he saw earlier that day.  
"Good evening Bruce," Gordon said standing up. "And I see you have not brought a date," he said smiling.  
"Yes I have not, but I was planing on coming here alone anyway," Bruce replied. He smiled, and walked over to his table sitting down. Bruce watched as cupels got up to dance, feeling like he should have brought a date. Then he spotted Kara and Barbra get up and thought it was the perfect chance to ask if the the women with the blue eyes would dance with him. Bruce got up slowly, and made his way over to her.  
"Would you like to dance?" Bruce asked when he got to the table. "And I still don't know your name."  
"Yes, and my name is Diana," Diana said smiling.  
Bruce saw a hint of shyness in Diana's face, but she took his hand as they went out to the middle of the room. Bruce looked into Diana's eyes as they danced, and then it hit him. Her name was Diana and she had the same features as Wonder Woman. 'It can't be...' Bruce thought to himself.  
"You know, you remind me of someone I know," Bruce said smiling.  
"I do?" Diana asked puzzled.  
"Yes," Bruce replied. Diana grinned and looked over to see Barbara and Kara looking at them in a dreamy way. "You know, my friends over there have been trying to pair me and you up," she said looking at Barbara and Kara. Kara who could hear anything, grinned telling Barbara who was also grinning. Diana rolled her eyes and turned to look at Bruce again.  
"So where are you from?" Bruce asked. Diana thought for a moment and smiled.  
"I'm from Athens Greece," Diana said not really wanting to tell where she was really from.  
"I have heard Athens is a beautiful place," Bruce said, hoping he was right.  
"I really is, of course you would have to go there in order to really see it's beauty,"  
Bruce smiled again, as he held Diana gently in his arms wile they danced.  
After dancing, Bruce lead Diana to his table, so he could talk to her and get to know her. He would know later on if she was really Wonder Woman.  
"So Bruce Wayne, what do you enjoy doing?" Diana asked smiling. Bruce grinned.  
"I really don't know...Spending time at my mansion and enjoying the outdoors. May I ask you what you enjoy doing?" Diana was thoughtful for a moment.  
"I enjoy doing most anything I guess," she replied. Bruce loved how Diana was not like any other woman he had ever met. But he was feeling that if he got to close to her, he would lose her. "Diana, would you like to came to the Wayne mansion tomorrow? I would love to show you something," Bruce said hoping she would say yes.  
"Yes, but are you asking me on a date?" Diana asked.  
"I guess so," Bruce said his voice in a teasing way. Diana grinned.  
"What time do you want me to be there?"  
"Is twelve noon alright?" Bruce asked.  
"Yes it is," Diana replied. Bruce smiled at her, and watched as she got up. Bruce did the same and fallowed her. They walked out of the room, and into the hall.  
"Il'l see you tomorrow Bruce Wayne," Diana said flashing him a smile. Bruce leaned down and kissed Diana's cheek.  
"Goodnight Diana," Bruce said softly. Diana looked deep into his eyes before giving him a final smile and walking away. "This by far, was one of the best nights I have had in ages," Bruce said to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Gordon. "Are you alright Bruce? You have all the sudden grown quiet," he said a look of concern crossing his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Gordon," Bruce said in a quiet way. Gordon chuckled shaking his head, as he walked back over to his family.

_

Diana knew she was going to be an hour late seeing Batman, but she really did enjoy her dance with the charming Bruce Wayne. But there was something about him, he almost reminded her of Batman? Diana shook her head, and landed on a building where Batman was standing.  
"Am I late?" Diana asked looking at the Dark Knights face.  
"No, I just got here," Batman replied. Diana sighed in relief, and fallowed Batman to the edge of the building. As they were watching the ground below, Diana heard something. She looked over at Batman, who had heard it to. Diana sighed, and flew to the ground as Batman fallowed, hiding himself in the shadows. A thick tenseness filled the air, as Diana looked around the corner of the building. Something was wrong, but she could not place it. Just then, Diana heard an explosion near the bridge that was on their left. Batman lunged forward pushing Diana down. When the smoke cleared, the two looked over at the bridge that was now gone.  
"What h-happened?" Diana stammered. Batman got to his feet and helped Diana up.  
"I don't know, but someone might be hurt." Batman walked to the edge of where the bridge used to be, and saw more then six cars had gone under with the bridge.  
"Diana, I need you to help me get the victims out of the water," Batman said calmly.  
"Ok," Diana replied looking down into the deep black water. She stood on the edge, and jumped down, into the cool water. She swam further under, until she came across one of the cars that had sunk. There was no time to waste, Diana ripped off the door, and grabbed the two passengers, quickly swimming to the surface. Gasping for air, Diana handed the two victims to Batman, and dove back under. Before Diana could swim down any farther, she came across another car. Diana looked through the windows, and saw a little girl who looked very frightened as water rushed in through the cracks on the window. Diana did what she did to the other vehicle, and reached in taking the girl quickly before returning to the surface. By then, there was ambulances, police cars and other rescue squads lined up near by, helping taking the injured safely to shore.  
"Where is your mother?" Diana asked the girl gently. She had not seen any more victims in the vehicle she had rescued the little girl from.  
"I-I don't k-know," the girl whimpered. "Mommy was on t-the bridge when it fell, I was w-waiting for her i-in the car." Diana shuddered at the thought of what might have happened to the girls mother. Batman felt the same, and gently handed the girl to an officer.  
"We will find you mother," Diana whispered. She waded through the shallow part of the water, trying to find at least a living body and not a dead one. But this tragic scene was not an accident, it was more of revenge it seemed.  
"Diana, come over here," Batman called. Diana waded over to Batman, who had a limp body of a women in his arms. Diana came up next to him, and looked down.  
"Oh Hera..." She whispered, "This can't be the girls mother..." Batman waded back to the shore where he placed the women on a stretcher.  
"I would not tell the girl yet," he advised the officer next to him who nodded.  
"Hopefully she has a family out there," The officer said shaking his head.  
"I can't believe someone would do something like this," Diana said sadly, coming over to stand next to Batman.  
"It happens Diana," Batman whispered.  
When the scene was cleaned up, Batman told Diana to go home and rest. Diana smiled, and thankfully went back to the watch tower, where she got a hot bath, and crawled into bed.  
Later that night, Bruce did the same, but his thoughts where elsewhere as he flowed into a deep sleep.

_

Stay tuned for chapter three! ^_^


End file.
